Ninetales
by XStrawberryDuckFeathersX
Summary: I am a warrior. A guardian. A partner. A friend. I am...Ninetales. A One-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon. I do not own I do not own the Ninetales image; that was drawn by Ken Sugimori.  
Inspired by 'walleye26's Pokémon One-shots.**

**I decided to test out Farla's method of Pokémon capitalisation in this fic. It was something she mentioned in a review she gave me. :)  
****NOTE: Do not use the review section of my story to bash Farla, please. This isn't the 'A REAL Complain About Farla Forum'.**

**Are we sitting comfortably?  
_Then let us begin._**

* * *

You would think we have it all, wouldn't you?

Sublime cream-coloured fur, eyes red like rubies, and stunning fire powers. If anyone dares to pull one of our many tails for fun, we can get wondrous revenge by laying a curse on the trickster that lasts for a thousand years, a millennium of naught but ill-luck and tragic misfortune. We can control the minds of our foes and use it to our advantage in battle. We can learn a plethora of useful, powerful attacks like Shadow Ball and Fire Blast. We possess unfathomable power.

But we are not as fortunate as you may think.

Throughout my long and fulfilling life,I feel I have seen nothing but death and disaster, pain and pestilence. The many friends I have made have passed on. Their lives were much, much shorter than mine. I know that I will be likely to outlive any friend that I will ever make, and there is nothing I can do about it. It is all that is ever on my mind when I meet someone new. As much as I enjoy their company, I know that their company will not last as long as I hope it would. The many pokémon trainers that have trained me, the close bonds we shared, have all been broken by the cruel, yet vital, act of nature known as death. I find myself waiting outside of the house of my old trainer, where a new family who occupy that house feed me berries every now and then. I hang my head in shame; despite my desperation to see him again, I know that he will never come back to me. The same goes for many of my other trainers. I miss them all so dearly. I would do anything to get them back. I would even sever each of my precious tails.

For many, many years, I have travelled the regions-Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova alike. I have seen how the world has changed so drastically. The buildings I see are so technologically-advanced, and there is now a mutation in pokémon genes has now allowed for differently-coloured, sparkly pokémon to appear every now and then. I have only spotted a few, despite the length of my life, but they are beautiful. Sadly, pokémon rarely ever walk alongside their trainers anymore; they are held captive in tiny capsules known as Poké balls. One can only imagine how uncomfortable and claustrophobic that must be. I have always been used to being free, and my old trainers respected that. I was much more fortunate than the modern-day pokémon. If only other trainers cared about how their pokémon felt. They battled as hard as they could for them, enduring the agonising pain, endeavouring to triumph over their opponents- all to please their trainers. They deserved some time out in the fresh, clean air, at least.

Now, I lie beside my first ever trainer's old home. It is now a lush hill In Kanto covered in emerald grass, not too different from the way I remembered it nine-hundred years ago, only without the little farm house. My muscles are stiff, and I grow weary. I gaze into the sunset. soon, I will be as unfortunate as my fellow pokémon and trainers. My life will be naught but a distant memory, swirling through the spring breeze. However, now that the time has finally come, I do not mind it too much. I see that life is not all as bad as it seems. When I think about it...I have lived a wonderful life. I have watched the world grow. I have watched my trainers grow strong and confident. I have watched the beautiful plants grow. I have watched myself grow. My days as a weak little vulpix are long gone. Now, I am a proud warrior, a warrior who will wage war against anyone who dares to harm my trainers and my friends. I am a guardian. I am a partner. A friend. I am Ninetales.

I lie my head down on the soft grass and relax, reflecting on a lifetime that I am glad took place. I draw my final breath. I reflect on my memories of being a warrior. A guardian. A partner. A friend.

I…am…_Ninetales_…


End file.
